User talk:ScratteLover
Extinction of the wiki, is a thing of the past Hi, my name is Carnotaur. Ill make this quick, and I higly doubt youll see this. Since you have left this wiki to rot, Im taking it over. Thanks. Ill erase all the usless pages, and update the site. Hope you understand. Thanks.-Carnotaur Welcome! Congratulations on starting Carnosaur Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Can you create wiki pages for these dinosaurs that appeared in the movie raptor ranch there is one large brown male tyrannosaurus rex with red and blue green gray and orange spots on his back here are a few pictures of the tyrannosaurus rex from the movie raptor ranch There is alos 2 Deinonychus that appear in the movie raptor there skin color changes alot throught the movie from being black brown gold green blue and there eye color changes from red to yellow to orange here is a few pictures of the 2 Deinonychus that appear in the movie raptor ranch There is also a blue female megalosaurus with yellow eyes named beth beth is 30 feet and beths mate is a smaller unnamed male megalosaurus with orange brown gold skin here are a few pictures of beth and her mate from the movie raptor ranch Here are some model pictures of Deinonychus beth abd beths mate Here some pictures of beth the megalosaurus and beth unnamed mate male megalosaurus animatronics pictures and a few cgi computer model pictures of beth Here is some pictures of beth the tyrannosaurus rex a velociraptor and deinonychus on some dvd covers Heres a few more pictures of the tyrannosaurus rex from the movie raptor ranch Also you could create a wiki for a velociraptor and her baby infant velociraptor they live inside some raptor coop on doctor canes farm in the movie raptor ranch here are 2 pictures of the mother velociraptor and the baby infant velociraptor heres one more picture of beth and the tyrannosaurus rex Here is some concept art pictures of beth the female megalosaurus from the movie raptor ranch Sorry for posting so much and sorry for posting so many photos anyways get back to me when you can thank you By the way one of the raptor ranch concept art pictires is the male tyrannosaurus rex sorry just had to let you know